1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and more particularly to a mobile terminal that is capable of dividing a screen and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
Thanks to these improvements, various applications have been introduced to the market. There has been an increasing demand for multitasking that allows the multiple applications to be concurrently executed.
In addition, there has been increasing concern over a screen division method for use in the mobile terminal, by which it is ensured during multitasking that processes of executing an application are concurrently performed.